


The Sleeping King

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Still on my Cas Gil kick! You wake up in the middle of the night to love on your sleeping husband.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Kudos: 148





	The Sleeping King

You woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.  
  
You rolled over and saw your husband, Gilgamesh, lying there. He was sprawled on his side, still in his day clothes. His hat was askew but still on his head. He must have been utterly exhausted.  
  
You admired how his arrogance had fallen from his expression. No way he could have looked innocent in his sleep but he almost did. You couldn’t help caressing his cheek. His usual frown returned for a moment as he fussed a little.

You smiled but restrained yourself from grabbing his scrunched nose between your knuckles.  
  
Instead, you ran your thumb along his brow, thinking maybe you could soothe his frown. Either way, he settled back down. Your fingers next disappeared into his blond hair. The act pushed his hat back onto the bed behind him. Stroking his hair elicited a pleased hum from your husband.  
  
The deep vibration from his chest sparked an idea. You carefully rose from your position. You mentally kept your fingers crossed that he would stay asleep. Your husband all soft and vulnerable was too tempting. Rolling him onto his back, he hummed again.  
  
Since he was asleep, you could get all the affection you wanted. Normally, he was busy, grumpy, or just wanted sex. You fell to your hands on either side of his head. On closer inspection, he still had a cute little furrow in that brow of his. You gave it a quick peck and couldn’t help smiling to yourself. This pretty man, laid out all for you to love! You pre practically rubbed on him like a needy cat.  
  
You were feeling the soft skin of his neck with your lips by laying soft kisses when he woke.  
  
“What is this…?” he mumbled. “I am used to receiving such adoration from my people, not my favourite mongrel.” One of his arms circle your shoulders to hold you in place.  
  
You wormed against him, trying to escape but not too hard.  
  
“Ah!” he tutted. “You woke your king and you will pay for it.”  
  
He worked only a _bit_ of authority into his voice. His free hand came down, slowing at the last second, onto one of your butt cheeks with the softest smack. He kneaded the cheek, also squeezing you closer to his chest. As far as he was concerned, you made him your bed so you were going to lie on it.


End file.
